Pokemon black and white chronicles book one
by Tyguycool
Summary: What happens when team plasma decide to take over the world again? What happens when the old heros are kidnapped and tossed into a cage?Follow the story of the children of the hero's in their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan woke out of his bed early in the morning. His whismer clock blaring in his ear. Dylan smiled. The day he had been waiting for since he became of age.  
Today he became a pokemon trainer. A fully fledged pokemon trainer. There was one slight problem...

"Mum!,if Dylan doesn't hurry we'll miss our slot!" Megan yelled.  
Dylan's blonde haired mother yelled from the top of the stairs. "Dlyan! Hurry up please"  
Like that Dylan leaped down the stairs in one stride. He was fully dressed. He kissed his mother goodbye and pulled his sister out the door.  
They burst out of the door and into the narrow road into town. Megan screamed all the way as she didn't like being pulled so hard. They sped past the pokemart and pokemon food shop. Their parents gave them a list of things to buy specific to the pokemon they already knew what their starters would be because they were on reserve. It was good having champion pokemon trainers as your parents. The Shop was small but always b busy. Megan pulled away and started to shop. She wanted to be independant now she was a licenced trainer. Dylan bought potions, healers,berries and pokemon juice. It was a new thing being sold in shops, that has a mix of different berries and herbs. It was a strong mixture that helped the growth of pokemon.  
They ran to the till where they bumped into scowled. Kellyn was the son of world renound pokemon master Ash ketchum of Kanto.  
But that also made a dent in his attitude. He stood over the twins, who had now fallen on the floor in the impact. he was also their childhood rival.  
"Well look what the Persian dragged back from the dead." he giggled."You know trainers don't fumble like that." Dylan was going to think of some sort of horrible retort but he decided to leave it alone. He gathered their stuff and took it to the till.  
Kellyn looked over to Megan. His blue hair spiked along with his ferocious red eyes. The light reflected of his red t-shirt.  
"I didn't think you'd have the GUTS to become a trainer Megan." He laughed She stuck out her tounge. "I have my brother to help me along the way and Two loving parents who happen to be the champions from Sinnoh and Here in Unova!"  
Dylan returned her items to her and they packed their bags. Kellyn laughed. He bid them farewell.  
The twins fummed.  
****************************************************************

The walk from the mart to the pokemon labatory wasn't long. The labatory had been renovated with new technology from the Fiore reigon. They walked into the desk area. The brand new assistant and family friend Bianca. She stood up and walked from behind the desk.  
"Hello you two!" She said"I'm sorry but proffesor jupiner isn't in today so i will be giving you your starting pokemon today follow me please"  
She pointed to the room at the was a playroom. Three distinctive pokemon slid down the slides. "These are the three starter pokemon you can pick from, although Snivy and Oshawott have already been reserved."  
Dylan reached out to the grass type pokemon. Snivy instanly became friendly and reached out to him using it's vine. Oshawott jumped onto Megans shoulder. The tepig moaned. That's when Kellyn burst through the door. "i'm here for my tepig" He yelled The fire pig pokemon jumped a bee-lined straight towards him. Bianca came over to the twins with a tray. It contained ten pokeballs and two pokedexs the usual. It also Had two c-gears.  
"My present to you." She said"I've watched you grow up and i am proud to be standing before you today, make sure you surpass their legacy "  
They smiled. Bianca had in fact been there when they grew up. That's when the labatory shook.

Megan tripped over her shoe and onto the ground. A hole broke through the ceiling. The ruble began to tumble onto them. Bianca huddled the group outside.  
Other scientist escaped the collapsing building. The twins looked up. A massive ship hung above the research centre.  
"No, this can't be." Bianca yelled"Team plasma!"  
She pulled a pokeball from her hat. "Emboar!, come out and use heatcrash!"  
The pokemon jumped out of the red light surrounding it and struck the ship in it's side. The grunts were already ahead of them as they escaped the ship.  
They landed in a perfect v in front of the research centre. At the end of the v stood a tall man. They all looked identical.  
Bianca protectivley stood in front of the teenagers. The researchers summoned their pokemon, ten watchogs stood before them.  
"We are the PNS, but we are informally known as the Plasma ninja's. We were born out of the ashes of the shadow triad." The middle one said, he pulled out a pokeball.  
"Sneasel, blizzard" He said calmly" Not on the woman, she is what we came for."

The pokemon stood proudly. A small plate hanging around his neck. The pokemon opened it's mouth and a large blizzard was emitted. Everyone was knocked back exept for Bianca and Dylan. Enboar used heatcrash again knocking the sneasel back. Another ninja called out saberlye. The pokemon was ordered to use Shadow claw. "Snivy use vine-whip!" Dylan called. The vines hit hard and saberlye flew into sneasel . Dylan took this time to admire Bianca's power. But it was still no match for them. "Sneasel hyperbeam" "Saberlye, dark pulse." "Enboar, Blastburn. kids get down!" Dylan returned snivy and grabbed Megan and Kellyn. The researchers took cover behind the rocks. They didn't get to cover as the attacks collided. Black smoke clouded the area. As the kids were pushed back out to the main road. Enboar fainted, and so had it's trainer. The last ninja that had not particapated in the battle scooped Bianca over his shoulder and returned enboar. Placing it's ball back in her pocket. The kids watched as they carried her away, to worn out to help. Oshawott and Tepig lay out cold not to far from them. The last thing Dylan saw was Megan and Kellyn reach for their pokemon...

Dylan woke up on a small bed in a white room. snivy lay asleep on a table next to him in a basket that looked comfortable for a grass type pokemon.  
His sister lay in a bed next to him, Kellyn on the bed next to her. their pokemon nowhere to be seen. His hat lay on his jacket and bag.  
bangdages wrapped around his lower torso and aroud his left shoulder. He slowly pulled himself of the bed. he winced but still walked to the door  
of the room. Snivy scenced his movments and woke from it's slumber. It jumped of the table and proceded to help it's trainer. It streched it's vines out under  
Dylans arms to help support his wait. Dylan was thankfull for this pokemon ansd smiled. Snivy nodded in reasurance, as to open the door.  
he walked into a corridoor fulll of officers, one green haired woman spotted his presence. She walked over to Dylan who was leaning on the wall.  
the others in the corridoor,including his father, Black come to his aid. camera's flashed in his face and he coulded hear the voices of people asking questions.  
"What exactly happened at the centre?" One reportr asked  
"Did you see a conflict?" another one askd  
"Do you now the whereabouts of Bianca klunzy?"  
To many questions swam in the trainers father grabbed him.  
"No more questions! He's had enough." Black yelled, his Serpirior curled around their ankles, reflecting his mood perfectly.  
Snivy stood on top of it's head so it wasn't left out. Dylan was taken into a schluded room where he was sat down on a soft leather chair.  
Black sat opposite.  
"What happened son?" He asked.  
Dylan replayed the whole scenario and how Bianca battled bravley.  
"But what do they want with her Dad?" He asked Snivy now curling up in his lap.  
"I don't know son." He smiled widely, Dylans face twisted into suspiciousness. He only smiled that widley when he was LYING. Nurse joy returned to  
take him back to his room. Her Gothitelle used phsycic to lift the sixteen year old trainer out of the room. Snivy followed in pursuit of them  
leaving black to think... Why would they take Bianca? If they were really back who was in charge? N? Ghetis?

******************************************************************************  
It was all going to plan. He had captured Bianca Klunzy, and he would get the others. Staring at the photograph taken after Black and his friends  
were able to stop Ghetis once and for all. Black would be the hardest. He saved Black for last and foucused his attention on White. His Magnaton and  
Aggron yelled in the corner...The man smiled evily, laughter ecoing across the ship...


	2. Chapter 2

The road two recovrey was pretty fast. Surprisingly Dylan was the only one that was hurt severly and he was already up and about. Their parents came to visit them often. Dylan was even able to get an autograph from the famous Ash Ketchum. The pokemon were up and about aswell, causing chaos everywhere. Kellyn had to keep Tepig in it's ball most of the time because of it's ember attack blowing everything up. But today they would be discharged and free to continue there journey. But it didn't go as planned...

"No!" Bellowed cynthia "Mum you can't be serious about making us stay!" Dylan asked Megan continued to protest but it was no had no power in this, he was just to scared of his wife to do anything.  
"Why?" Dylan asked.#  
"I'm not letting you go and get hurt like that again!" She replied.  
Dylan new he wouldn't win the argument. He screamed, stomping into the corridoor of the hospital wing. Megan followed his brother.  
kellyn howled with laughter, which made them feel worst. their rival would move and enter the unova leuge while they were stuck working in a daycare for the rest of their lives. Megan began to sob. she always wanted to become a trainer, and it wasn't their fault they happened to be in the right place, collecting their starter pokemon when the place blew up. Dylan wasn't going to give up. Even if he had to force the permission from his then again, that would be suicide, he would barley escape mums wrath. Escape... that gave him an idea, risky if caught but he could get away with it. megan could almost scense he had a plan. cynthia followed them and she hurried them back home.

The Day care was a vast space where differen peoples pokemon played and lived. Their mum and dad where excellent trainers and all the pokemon there would always leave ten times stronger than when they first came in. Dylan pouted in his room. Snivy gave him a reasuring nod.  
all he had to do was wait for nightfall, and then he could sneak out. He told it to the little green pokemon next to him. Then Megan came in.  
"You know that's risky, mum is always up watching the Sinnoh contest reruns each night."She said calmly, oshawott squirmed slightly in her arms.  
"go away Megan" he groaned. His little sister was always getting on his nerves.

"I'll tell" She said.  
Born ten minutes apart or not, she was as annoying as a smaller sister would be.  
"no, please!" He begged.  
she pondered on this.  
"Ok" she said"But i can come with you. The reruns start at 8 but mum falls asleep at you should prepare"  
Dylan scowled as she left. Then she came back.  
"By the way mum has somthing to give you."  
She left for good this time. Dylan got up and went down stairs. his mum sat in the living room with lupa. Lupa was the family Arcanine, and she has  
just hatched her eggs. cynthia beconed him over. dylan put on his best angry face, hoping to guilt his mum into letting him go. So that  
he wouldn't have to sneak out. She smiled at him, wiping the tuft of hair from his forhead and back to his stroked Lupa as she began to  
talk.  
"i'm sorry, i know you really wanted to go on that adventure. But it's to dangerous and i don't want to lose you guys." She said." but i'm going to make it up to you." Lupa nudged her. About ten little growlithe sucked at her utters. Cynthia picked one up and handed it to him. "i want you to have it." She said. Dylan new she was trying to bribe him but this was a chance to have his own Arcanine. In the future anyway. He took the growlithe and placed on the ground in front of him. he reached into his bag and took out a poffin. His mothers speciality from the sinnoh reigon. The baby pokemon stood up and walked causiouly towards him. The growlithe took a bite out of the poffin and smiled. It was still cautious of him, stepping back while eating proved that. But the main suspicion was over. Dylan pulled out his pokeball and placed his new pokemon inside. This was something he should be happy about , but it was a bribe,a gift out of guilt. Dylan thanked her softly and went back upstairs. He was going to get out of here, if it was the last thing he does...

Megan was so jealous of Dylan right now. He always got the big gifts. She looked over it. She was going to catch and train amazing pokemon and then HE would be jealous. She lay in bed in her room with Oshawott beside her. The pokemon had already dozed off. She felt bad. It should be enjoying having a trainer. Should be getting stronger by battling other trainers. But it got stuck here, in her boring bedroom. She would escape. This time Dylan barged into her door,snivy curled around his neck. Oshawott was woken by the sound of the door hitting the wall. "Turn on the news!" He yelled grabbing her remote. Megan pulled herself to sit up, while her brother sat on the end of the pink bed. The news reporter from yesterday stood in front of what use to be the oplucid city gym. The reporter had a grave look on her face. "This is heart breaking news. Following the recent kidnapping of the world known scientist Bianca Klunzy. we are now faced with another kidnapping only this time the victim was White zekro. A world famous pokemon trainer and pop sensation. The kidnappers identified seem to be similar to the ones who were described at the research centre attack last week. The oplucid city gym will be closed down until White is returned. we all hope and wish for the safety of both these women. This is Unova news." The TV blinked for a second and switched to a movie. The twins stood dumbstruck. White was their aunt, and she was extremely close to them. It took Dylan 2 seconds to realise their father was standing at the door. Megan began to wail loudly. oshawott frowned at it's uselessness. but they were men they had to keep it together or Megan would panic more. Dylan crept back into his room. He was going to find those creeps and bring his loved ones back. He fell asleep with that promise replaying in his head.

The whismer clock blared again. 10 o'Clock. it was time. megan met him down stairs. they had to creep past the living room to get to their shoes and bags, which already had their stuff in them. They slowly crept around the living room. The light shone into the corridor. Megan told him that mum didn't sleep to deeply so the had to extra quiet. They reached the main hallway leading to the back door. So close now they could taste freedom. Then they felt rough hands grip them. Black frowned down on them.  
"Now just where do you think your going with all of that stuff?" he asked teasing them.  
the kids stuttered out what they had been doing apologising and promising they would go back to their rooms. Dylan looked diminished. "No need" Black answered  
They looked up at him.  
"I know what it feels like to be a trainer. So did your mother, even though her parents went against it. It wouldn't be fair to stop you guys from doing the same."  
He held something from his pocket and gave it to them. Megan received a black stone while Dylan received a white one.  
"These are very special, one of a kind. I want you to look after them on your journey." He smiled" Dylan"  
His son was paying full attention now.  
"Look after your sister." The words flew of his mouth.  
Dylan nodded. He pulled them up and opened the door.  
"There is a bus that will take you to Straiton city. Go to the pokemon centre and lodge there." he said  
The kids filled with tears, they hugged him and walked out the door. Black went straight into the house, just in case he decided to pull them back in at the last minute. They would be fine, he told himself. they would be fine...


	3. Chapter 3

Snivy and Oshawott had been released from their pokeballs, when they got on the bus. The ride took a while because they had to cut through accumala town to get there. Not many people travelled this time of night so only they and a hand full of people where on it today. Megan decided to take a nap,  
although Snivy and Riptide, (Oshawotts new nickname) felt alive as ever. The froliking on the bus proved it. Dylan let them play as they weren't bothering anyone. They had to wait a day before they could travel, he thought. His focus switched back to what his father had said about the stones. He twisted his in his hand. It was surprisingly light. He didn't want to get it dusty so he put it back in his bag. The moon's rays of light reflected of the eyes of the nocturnal pokemon scurrying in the grass next to the bus, it reminded him so much of his aunt's shiny coloured Umbreon. It stood out with it's blue rings which it lights to warn white... He held back his would be okay,he would find her.  
He checked his c-gear and huffed. Another half an hour. He continued to watch the view outside...

"What!" cynthia bellowed the next morning. She had woke up to find the kids beds empty and that they were nowhere to be found, until Black had confessed. Black swallowed the last of his breakfast before turning to his curled around his chair. Still fast asleep. Good thing to with these hotheads in the room. Lupa slowley backed away.  
"You need to stop both knew this day would come and they are responsible children." He replied flatly. Cynthia was fumming, her cheeks the same coulour as the fur on a wasn't the end of the argument not by far.  
"I am sick and tired of you making desicions for them without me!" She yelled."You let them out in the middle of the night into ho-oh knows what!"  
Black didn't reply. She screamed again.  
"Black Zekro? DON'T ignore me when i'm talking!" "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" He yelled rising from his chair. He could hear serperiors hiss under the table.  
"Go get them!" She said Black stood silently for a minute, his face unreadable. Then he replied with a straight "No"  
Cynthia flared up. Her hair flailing like a mad woman."WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"  
"No" He replied.  
"What if they get hurt?" She asked  
"They have each other."  
"What if they get lost?" "They BOTH have c-gears to guide them." She stomped her feet on the ground so threatening even Serperior jumped."What if they get kidnapped by the same people who took bianca and your sister?"Black stood right in front of her face now. "If they EVER touch my children, i will find them and i will DESTROY them. But knowing those two, those guys will have a big problem on their hands if they were to cross paths with Dylan and Megan again." He walked to the doorway of the kitchen."Now I'm going to open the day care and YOU are going to chill out.I have alot of pacience, especially with you,but if i snap i snap and we both know they didn't get their raging temper from you, so remeber that." He left the kitchen. Serperior could sense the tention and he slithered past the blazing Cynthia in pursuit of a more quiet place to rest..

The pokemon centre in the morning was busy as ever. Trainers and their pokemon hung out doing different things. dylan was ready to go and he had today already planned. First he was going to battle some trainers, then he was going to battle some more and finally, he would hit the gym. Dylan scanned the area. The main hall alone was huge, so huge you could fit about six wailords in here and still have had his eyes on a trainer with a roggenrola,Snivy could take it out easy he thought. That was until he saw rival sat on a bench in the middle of the room, his Tepig and what lookeed like a mareep were eating pokemon food. Dylan smiled who better to battle with than his own big mouthed,over cocky, arrogant, repulsive rival. It didn't look like Kellyn had noticed he was here. dylan walked over to the red eyed teen. Tepig saw him coming out the corner of it's eye and forwarned his trainer. kellyn stood to face him, his cocky smile could tell by the fire in the boys eyes that he wanted a battle, so he did what he knew would drive Dylan up the wall.  
"I don't want a battle." he said plainly.  
"What do you mean?" Dylan asked"Isn't that what trainers do?"  
Kellyn yawned."As you can see my pokemon are eating at the moment and it wouldn't be fair to pumble a trainer weaker than Snivy of yours doesn't even look like a challenge anyway."  
Snivy growled, it climbed onto Dylans shoulder and began to rant, obviously offended by what Kellyn said.  
"Want to put your money where your mouth is? Or is little kellyn afraid to get his ass served on a platter." Dylan grinned"Don't worry a battle with my sister looks more promising than a battle with a brat like you." He turned and began to walk away. He didn't have to turn around to tell he had dented Kellyn's oversized ego. Megan rushed over. She smiled and then looked behind her brother at the angry Kellyn.  
"You total idiot" She rolled out. Riptide mimicking her every move."What did you say to Kellyn?"  
He shrugged his shoulders and walked around her. Kellyn returned his pokemon, who had finished eating and sprinted over to Dylan.  
"Me you battle, now." He said"Unless you've changed your mind."  
Dylan grinned the words rolling of his tounge"Bring...it...on."  
Dylan ran a few metres back and pulled out his pokeball.  
"Growlithe go!" He said. The loyal pup pokemon stood in yapped in anticipation.  
"Mareep. Your turn" He threw the pokeball in the air and the sheep pokemon landed perfectly opposite Growlithe. Dylan took out the pokedex.  
The pokedex bleeped. "Mareep the wool pokemon, Mareep's fluffy coat can double up in size when it stores electricity."  
Then Dylan checked Growlithe. "growlithe A Pokemon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer."  
kellyn did the same for Growlithe and put the pokedex back in his pocket. Megan and Riptide started the cheer for Dylan and Growlithe. People noticed a battle was about to take place and the all gathered round to watch. Good, Dylan thought. After he won maybe they would want to battle too.  
Kellyn made the first move. "Mareep charge!"  
Mareep began to glow and it's fur came alive with static electricity."now Mareep use Thundershock!"  
Dylan wanted to counter but he realised something. He didn't know what moves Growlithe knew. The thundershock landed and Growlithe yapped in still didn't know what to do.  
"Mareep use tackle!" Kellyn ordered. growlithe yapped when Mareep smashed it in the chuckled."Who's getting served now"  
Megan picked up on her brother fustation."check the pokedex!"  
Dylan clicked on and pulled it out and automatically it was like he knew what to scrolled down to he reached the right icon.  
"I'm waiting...!" Kellyn said Dylan told him to shut up. He pointed the dex at Growlithe.  
The pokedex bleeped again."growlithe knows bite, roar and heat wave."  
Dylan was back in the game.  
Kellyn was impatient now."Since you won't attack i'll hurry up and end this. Mareep takle!"  
Dylan was ready. "Jump into the air!"  
Growlithe yapped and sprung up."now dive down into Mareep and use bite!"  
The puppy pokemon twisted and dove down, the mareep was bitten and thrown the other crowd started to cheer. Kellyn scowled.  
"Mareep! Charge up and use spark!"  
That would be a deffinate knock out it it landed. he would save Heat wave for last so he decided to stop Mareep from charging up.  
"Growlithe roar!" Mareep was stopped in it's track and it couldn't finish charging commanded growlithe to use bite. the pokemon obey and Mareep was tossed again vigorously.  
It was had to end this fast.  
"Mareep spark!"  
The pokemon charged, it fulled with static and with a burst of speed was totally consumed by the electricity. "growlithe dodge!" The pokemon dodged. Jumping over it.  
"Growlithe Heatwave!"  
Kellyn did a 180 turn and Ummited a hot wave from all over it's was overwelmed by this and crashed into the was over. The crowd cheered. Dylan ran out to Growlithe and pulled it into a big hug. kellyn growled returning his Mareep.  
Dylan mocked him."hah ha ha ha ha!"  
kellyn frowned. Megan punched his brother in the gut. "you've finished a battle, now go shake his hand!" she said.  
The last thing Dylan wanted to do was irritate his sister so he went over to Kellyn who was now packing his reluctantly streched out his hand.  
"Great battle"He said putting on his best fake smile. It was so hard not to laugh, kellyn had been cocky about their first battle ever since the twins met him. kellyn smacked his hand away. dylan went mad grabbing him by the hem of his shirt. "What the hell!" he said. the audience turned to the comotion. kellyn's face didn't change,he punched the boy in his gut. Dylan was sent sprawling to the floor.  
Dylan shook it of and stood up. He grabbed Kellyns shirt and punched him the the face, hard. Red liquid gushed from the boys lip and onto the floor.

Kellyn didn't bother to wipe it of as he jumped Dylan. the audience watched them roll around on the floor punching and kicking each was stronger but Kellyn was more agile so it was even. The fighting continued until vines wrapped around thier waist. Snivy threw them in both huffed and slinked back to Megan who stood boys were thinking about getting in another hit, but Megan would KILL them. Nurse joy stomped over. Her chansey and Audino healed their bruises and nurse joy kicked them out, Megan turned red.

She didn't even get to have breakfast before they ruined everything. all three of them left in a bad mood. Snivy and Riptide following on didn't know why Kellyn was following them but he decided to keep quiet. Megan demanded they go to th dougnut shop seeing as they got her kicked out before she could eat. The smell of fresh doughnuts wafted into their noses, they pokemon ran to the till and over the counter.  
"Snivy no!"  
"Riptide!"  
The pokemon had grabbed a doughnut and fled into the corner. The counterman tried to grab them but he failed miserably. The pokemon jumped into the arms of their trainers . The twins didn't mind, they could pay. The twins bought doughnuts and payed for the ones the pokemon take a bite into her doughnut,it was soft and warm and the chocolate hazelnut cream mix melted in her mouth. Dylan divulged in his jam doughnut,savouring the sweet taste. Kellyn could only watch, his belly picked up on it. she gave him a poke-dollar.  
"Now you can have one too!" she said  
Kellyn was shoved it into his turned up her nose and looked they were rivals.  
"Take it, cause if my brother see's me giving you this he'll think i have a crush one you."  
She walked away. Riptide grinned at her, it almost look like it winked. She huffed. The twins finished their doughnut. Suddenly a man burst through  
the door. He looked like he was in the rush.  
"Team plasma is outside!" he spat.  
The whole shop shifted into an uproar. Dylan didn't wait, he grabbed Snivy and burst through the and Magan glanced at each other  
then with the same speed they ran outside. They reached to the front of the bunch. Dylan was already there. He was shaking like crazy.  
Megan growled. The pokemon were tense too, Tepig jumped out of it's pokeball and growled. The plasma ninja's stood in the usual perfect v behind an odd looking girl. They looked different to the ones they had meet a week ago, They had blue hair and their suits where light blue, which fitted with their weird eyes. The woman began to speak.  
"We are The brand new team plasma, you may of heard of the old us lead by a man named Ghetis. also know he was bent on taking are different."  
"Your lying!" Dylan yelled."Your attacked the research centre in nuvema town and kidnapped Bianca Klunzy!"  
"We saw you take her, you attacked us and blew the whole place up!" Kellyn added  
They could hear the crowd murmer under their breaths.  
"I think your mistaken." she said flatly, her blue hair ripling from the sunlight beams.  
"Don't lie we saw you!" Megan bellowed.  
"You need to show more respect girl." She said  
"she doesn't need to show you anything!" Kellyn retorted  
Their pokemon squeked with approval.  
The middle ninja stepped forward."Lady shall i deal with these children?"  
"Deal with us!" Megan yelled.  
The boys stepped crowd continued to murmer. The girl nodded. The ninja jumped down off the hill. The boys weren't even phased.  
"Please leave."  
"No" they said  
Tepig and Snivy squaeked again.  
"My dad stopped you last time you tried to propose peace!"Said Megan"You tried to use the legandary pokemon to scare everyone into releasing their own pokemon so you could use your pokemon to boss everyone around!"  
The girl walked over to her.  
"Is your dad Black zekro?"  
Megan didn't talk but her face showed all. The girl studied her.  
"You may want to be hero's like your father but you don't want to cross us.."She whispered.  
"Where is Bianca Klunzy! and White Zekro?" Kellyn roared turning to the girl, she tried to strugg him of but he grabbed her shoulder.  
Wrong move. The ninja that had come down to them gutted him and threw him of her shoulder. The other two grabbed Megan. The second ninja sped of with her with the girl not far behind the last one slapped Dylan in the face and kicked him down. The crowd was outraged but they could't do anything.  
Dylan stood up."Why you!"  
He kicked the third one in the gut and Kellyn punched the first one in the face. Dylan rushed after the ninja who took his sister.

The chase was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan struggled over the man's shoulder. She hit him in the back demanding he let go of her although it didn't phase the ninja at all. They were in the cover of the tree's. The man took no consideration for the branches whacking her in the face. The surroundings were all a blur to Megan, as they advanced. The blue haired girl fell back a bit to cover their rear end as she saw Dylan and Kellyn approach them on the ground. She called on her Froslass to help her out.  
"Shadowball, and don't hold back." She ordered. She didn't want to damage such handsome boys, but they got in the way of her mission.  
Kellyn saw the oncoming attack and Jumped out of range. Dylan dodged too. This surprised and frustrated her at the same time. They were agile,  
but this helped them evade attacks , Kellyn in a burst of speed overtook her. His Tepig jumped into the air. "Ember!" The pig snorted blowing out the biggest burst of fire yet. The branch blew up. when the smoke cleared, she had gone. Tepig shouted pointing to the tree's on the other side. Dylan reacted quickly, he grabbed onto Snivy and swung onto a high branch infront of her. Snivy took the initiative to snap the branch with razor leaf. Dylan continued on. The girl was caught of guard and she fell onto the ground. Her pokemon following in pursuit.  
Kellyn was on them again. He grabbed her and ripped of the mask covering her face. She was beautiful. Her eyes, now he got a good look where a bright blue. Her lashes were curved nicely and her hair fell perfectly to it's side. Kellyn was mesmerised, he was a boy after all. She took the oppertunity to throw a punch but Kellyn was faster and he blocked it. She stopped struggling and gave in. A tear rolled down her face, her froslass came over to comfort her aswell. Kellyn didn't know why but he didn't want her to cry. She seemed so tough before.  
"Where are the others going?" He asked softly.  
"To our ship hidden in wellspring cave."  
Kellyn was shocked she gave up the information so easily, but he was glad, he could let her go. "Thank you" He replied. Kellyn ran off leaving the girl in the distance. The girl stood silently watching the figure get smaller with distance. Her other ninjas landed next to her. She had been defeated by two big headed boys, her being so skilled she felt disgraced. Dylan caught up with them now. The ninja landed at the mouth of wellspring cave. Snivy aimed razor leaf at him. The man took of a stick from his side and pressed the button on the bottom. A blue light stretched out into a long sword. He easily chopped the leafs to pieces. Snivy landed in front of his trainer, the pokemon tensed, Kellyn had arrived. Tepig and Riptide with him. Megan was out cold over his shoulder.  
"You ruined our talk with the puplic. No matter. This girl will help us get information out of the ohter two in captivity." He said, shaking the Megan a bit. The other three ninja's appeared beside him now. It was a stand-off between them and the boys. Megan began to stir. Dylan had enough of doing nothing.  
"Snivy razor leaf! Riptide Water gun!"  
"Tepig ember"  
Snivy jumped into the air and spun like it's like depended on it. Razor sharp leafs were shot at close distance with each other and at a great speed. Riptide shot out a powerful surge of water from it's mouth. Tepig jumped into the air and blasted the red flame from it's nose.  
The moves looked as if they were going to land but Froslass blocked them all with protect, the explosion gave the ninja's enough time to enter the cave. The boys waited for the smoke to clear and saw they weren't there. Dylan growled and sprinted into the cave. Shouting for his sister. Megan could hear her brother's cries but she still felt tired. She saw they were heading for a large metal thing in the middle of the cave. She tried one last time to break free, but her efforts were in vane. All looked lost until she was thrown on the floor and her captor pushed back.

Bex had been battling a wild Dribur when he saw those weird people carry the girl to their ship. She was struggling. She was so pretty.  
He usually had girls fall over him but he never payed attention in that way. Now was different, he saw the girl and instantly he wanted to know her. He called his Arbok and sped over to the scene. He took one look at the insignias on their torso and his face contorted into had heard of team plasma.  
The people were taken by surprise.  
"Arbok! Sludge wave!"  
It swampd the area around the plasma's with a giant sludge wave. They recoiled in surprise and the first one dropped the girl on the ground.  
The woman recovered the quickest. Bex wouldn't let them have her.  
"Arbok poison tail" he called. Arbok slithered so quickly it was a blur. It was bex's strongest pokemon anyway. It reared up and slammed it's tail into the side of froslass. It slammed into the ground destroying the earth around it.

Megan was still dizzy. But she felt safer now. She had been picked up by strong arms, she could tell it was Kellyn. He smiled.  
"Your safe now."  
Riptide yelled from beside him. Riptide...Was she happy to now it was OK. She looked to her left. Dylan was in mid battle with the ninja's.  
A boy was with him too. His Arbok glided swiftly behind the enemy and slammed it's poison tail into one of the ninja's pokemon. Megan felt a lot better and she asked Kellyn to let her down, ignoring the strange feeling that he didn't want to. He quickly shrugged it of and took Tepig into battle.  
The match was now even. Kellyn, Dylan and the over-handsome boy against the plasma men and their glaile. Dylan ordered Snivy to use vine whip.  
The attack wouldn't work unless it was trying to grab Glalie she thought.. He wasn't trying to grab Glalie and the vines bounced off off it's icy skin.  
The Glalie used Ice beam. Then the arbok countered it with what looked like sludge wave. Tepig used ember again which hit the other two. The attack did a lot of damage, she could see the Glalie were struggling to hold on. The boy's Arbok Smacked the other one with poison tail.  
Dylan finished it with razor leaf. The pokemon where out. They came back to their owners and the plasma's ran. They entered the ship as it buzzed to life.  
The cave began to shake ran over to her and pulled her with him. Snivy following with surprising speed. Kellyn and the other boy dashed foward. The blonde overtook them easily and he left the cave mouth. They all reached outside safely, just in time to see the ship fly off. Dylan pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug. She was in pain but she didn't resist. She felt safe with her brother. Kellyn kept quiet as usual. The boy smiled. She studied him. He was really handsome. His golden-brown eyes went perfectly with his hair. He was as tall as her brother leaving Kellyn the shortest out of the three. He wasn't muscular but she could tell he was just as strong possibly stronger than the other two. His smile made her melt inside. She could feel the the blood rush to her cheeks but she couldn't stop it. Dylan looked at her and then to the boy. He grinned so widely it was almost impossible. Megan gutted him. Riptide giggled. the boy began to walk over, his Arbok staying fixated in his place.  
"Hi" He said  
"H-hi" She blurted out. Stupid Megan."Thank you for saving me."  
Kellyn shifted uncomfortably in the corner. He smiled.  
"I saw you needed help so i did all i could" he streched out his hand."Bex"  
She took it."Megan"  
He slowly raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Kellyn and Dylan stood wide eyed. Megan went pink. Riptide then blasted her with a cold jet of pokemon must have though she was burning up. A laugh escaped the boys mouth. Dylan pointed at Arbok.  
"Your Arbok is amazingly strong." he said The boys head snapped left and he answered." Thanks!I always train hard. Arbok is the strongest pokemon i have on me."  
Megan wanted his attention again."So what were you doing in the cave when we came?"  
"Oh, i was looking for a Drilbur until i saw you in trouble. You see i only have two pokemon at the moment as i just came from Kanto." he replied.  
He was from Kanto. So he was from far away... he must be lonley travelling by himself... Kellyn huffed so everyone remembered he was there.  
Dylan's stomach rumbled, the doughnut must have worn off because he was hungry again. Bex's belly rumbled had an idea. "Why don't we have lunch at the sraiton city gym?" She asked exitedly"It also happens to be the best resturant in the city." Dylan agreed.  
Bex decided to go with it aswell. Kellyn didn't look so sure.  
"Why?" He asked coldly.  
Dylan wasn't bothered with Kellyns attitude right now."You can go if you want no-ones stopping you." he said bitterly.  
Kellyn saw Megan wasn't going to come to his defence this time and why would the boy? It was obvious he liked her and wanted him out the way.  
Kellyn saw this as a cue to leave. He didn't want to but he didn't want to look like it bothered him. His stupid pride made sure of that.  
He returned Tepig and walked off. Not turning around once..


	5. Chapter 5

The food was and Bex had gone through three plates already and they were going to ask for their stayed quiet and though about todays events, everything she had planned had gone down the drain the minute the boys got her kicked out of the center. Bex fiddled with a pokeball in his hand. Megan moved closer to him.  
"is that your starter?" She asked.  
He nodded."My squirtle." Megan was happy, with them both having water starters they would have something to talk climbed over her lap and onto Bex's reached down and pressed the centre of the pokeball. The ball burst to life and squirtle was released. It danced , then it jumped into Bex's arms. Riptide greeted it. The water pokemon went off along with snivy to play. The resturant was busy and filled with people waiters always served food with a smile. Megan give the resturant a 5 out of five for excellent standards. She looked over to bex and her brother.  
They had become the best of friends instantly. Dylan begun to talk about their father and just then Megan could have sworn Bex winked at her.  
All she could do was blush. Then she felt a twang of guilt. And it was all because of Kellyn. They had been rivals for life, and he always teased her but something at the back of her head there was something more between them. But Kellyn was to proud to come out and say he had feelings for her. she thought back to the first time Kellyn showed any sign of a crush. him and his parents had just come back from kanto. She had been playing with Lupa and Serperior when he walked up the road to the house. He had grown taller and his hair stuck out more.  
She thought he looked very nice, and as the nice person she was she complemented him on it.

FLASH BACK...  
"You look very handsome Kellyn!"She said.  
The boy stood silently for a moment, his face going bright never had a complement before, not from a girl.  
"Thank...you"  
END OF FLASH BACK ...

That was the day Megan figured out that kellyn had a crush on her,ever since then he acted weird around her. His teases became insults and his behavior towards her had changed wasn't sure how she felt about him, nut she would figure it out as she went along. Kellyn would have to figure out what he wanted had to admit she missed the jerk, but she shrugged it did know how she felt about Bex and she was sure he had a crush on her decided to push Kellyn to the back of her mind and focus on somthing gym leader you face in the gym depends on the starter you pick. So she would be facing Tilan, the grass type wouldn't last with Riptide alone.  
Unless...It new an ice type move. Riptide only knew watergun and tackle, so an ice type move would be a massive jump in the move set.  
Megan took out her dex and pointed it at Riptide. She needed to know what ice type moves it could learn. It could learn hail,ice-beam and blizzard. Blizzard was out of the question, but it could learn the other two. Then she had a brilliant idea, she always prided herself on her quick could learn would weaken the grass type pokemon Tilan had and power up the ice beam. She wanted to get too work as quick as possible. She turned to her brother and Bex.  
"I'm going to train riptide to get it ready for the gym battle." she said to them The pokemon almost jumped at the idea of it's first caught it in her was reluctant at first but he gave in.  
She would have too be thanked him.  
"You'll be fighting pyro, the fire gym you should prepare Growlithe for real chance you'll have." She said, walking off.  
Dylan took her idea into mass consideration and decided to train was sitting silently.  
"why don't we have a battle, my growlithe vs your arbok?" He asked, the blonde pondered on this and paid off the check and went outside. They called their pokemon and begun too battle.

The girl watched the brown eyed boy from the tree' had too know what his weaknesses he didn't beat her like took a leaf from her light blue hair and studied him. He was around the same age as her, it also seemed he had started his journey not to long could see he only had two other was the loyal puppy pokemon also looked fit and agile and could easily overpower in a battle of strength. But she was lighter on her feet and more was in battle with the boy that ruined their operation.  
Capturing the girl wasn't the anitial plan but, it was a golden oppertunity, and they would have got away if it wasn't for the blonde boy and his annoying had a plan. She would eradicate him so he would be no more trouble to them. No mercy for the weak...  
Her master always taught was he weak?She would find out when push comes to headed back to her hiding place.

Dylan fell onto the battle made him a bit feed his Arbok and squirtle returned his pokemon and sat up.  
Then he heard someone yelling.A heard of pokemon ran towards man was flailing around.  
"Stop those pokemon!,their heading towards the pokemon centre!If we don't stop them many people will be hurt!"  
The stampede was clear in the vision of the guys. The pokemon were tauros and would be to late to stop them.  
"Arbok use dig to make a trench around the stampede!"  
The cobra pokemon hissed and dug seconds later did the earth beneth the pokemon begin to stampede, slowed, turning the other way. They headed back into the woods. Bex took this chance. He targeted a Tauros that looked bigger than the others.  
"Arbok wrap!" The cobra wrapped itself around the wild bull. Pulling it down. The stampede left it behind. The pokemon was to was able to throw Arbok into the air. Bex wasn't phased. Arbok twisteduntil it faced downwards.  
"Sludge wave!"  
Toxic sludge was sent hurtling towards the Tauros countered with flamethrower. The attacks clashed, making the air inside the ball of light pressure shook the tree' watched shot down like a dart.  
"Poison tail!" The wild bull shot flamethrower again but it missed by a mile. Arbok rolled foward smashing it's tail into the Tauros's back.  
"Wrap!"  
Arbok slithed around the wild bull and sqeezed threw a pokeball. The wild bull was celebration was cut short.  
The stampede came sent out Growlithe.  
"Jump onto the middle pokemon's back and use heat wave full power!"  
There was a huge wave of blazing fire which enveloped the whole herd. The Bouffulant and Tauros cried out. Arbok used sludge wave and pushed the herd back.  
They wouldn't give up.  
"Roar!"  
The herd finally retreated into the forest. The crowd cheered for them. "Well that was amazing." A posh voice enemated from behind them. They turned around to look at a tall blue-haired figure. she wore a waitress dress with an apron over the top. "Who are you ma'm" Bex asked "Sapphire, the other leader at the straiton gym."  
Dylan was pchyced out."We challange you and your brothers to a gym battle."  
"Fine, but we only do triple battles so you must have three pokemon"  
Dylan dropped. "I only have two..." "Well you need to find another one before we can seeing your strong pokemon.." She bent down to pat Growlithe."I look forward to your challenge"  
She walked away. Dylan cursed.  
"Well lets go find you a new friend."

The forest was vast and the two trainers filled up their dexs imensly. Snivy enjoyed the trek climbing up the trees and hiding in the branches. Squirtle pranced about. Then they heard the bushes rustling. Dylan couldn't see the pokemon so he used the pokedex. "Trapinch the ant pit pokemon. It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down."  
Dylan remebered his Dad had a Salamence. He new Trapinch, if trained well would become a Flygon. "Snivy! Vine whip on the bush!" The vines streched round the bush and smacked the pokemon out. The pokemon used sandstorm to cover it's tracks. Snivy wasn't phased that much but it still couldn't see. The pokemon used bite and tossed it into the air. It used signal beam. Snivy was blasted into the nearby tree. Snivy got up.  
"Razor leaf!"  
The pokemon used sandstorm again to cover it's tracks. The sand cleared and it was gone. Then a signal beam came from the nearby tree. "Use vine whip to dodge!"  
Snivy caught onto the branch the pokemon was standing on.  
"Razor leaf."  
Snivy didn't use razor leaf, a vicious wind came instead. It was twister. That was one of the other two moves Snivy knew. Trapinch caught in the twister. Snivy continued to spin.  
"Let go and use vine whip!"  
Snivy stopped the spinning and slammed it's vines into the still recovering Trapinch. The Trapinch twisted into a sandstorm. "Use twister!"  
The wind mixed with the sand, and Snivy slammed it into the ground. The Trapnich fell on it's back, and then it evolved. Bex's mouth dropped.  
"Are you serious!" He yelled.  
"Vibrava the vibration pokemon and the evolved form of violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people.  
Vibrava is also now a Dragon type as well as a ground type."  
Dylan smiled. That ment it was weak to Dragon Type moves.  
"Twister!"  
Snivy Spun so fast the twister was twice as big as before. Vibrava dodged. "Again!"  
It used Protect. The wind bounced off. Snivy huffed. The signal beam began to take it's toll. The vibrava grew weak last move will decide everything.  
"Snivy Grab it with vine whip and use twister!"  
Snivy grabbed it and spun like crashed into the tree. Dylan threw a pokeball. The 3 seconds it shook was hell for Dylanl. The wiggling finally stopped. Vibrava was his. Dylan jumped for joy, his first catch was a sucsess, and the Vibrava was power full.  
Dylan picked up his pokeball and smiled. Snivy climbed up on top of his head and fell asleep. "That was some wild battle."  
"Yeah, now we can challenge the gym."  
"No your Snivy AND Vibrava need the rest. Tommorow." Bex said Dylan didn't like it but he complied. They headed back to the pokemon centre.

Meghan checked her new pokemon on the Dex. Yanma and Lavitar studied her closley. They wern't hard to capture. The fact that lavitars attract worked on both Yanma an Riptide ment it was a girl. Riptide had mastered hail but ice beam still took some work. She wouldn't leave until she mastered it. She would teach Yanma air slash too. She kept practicing.

Kellyn went back to the cave where he found the Zubat. He was teaching it giga drain. He would outdo that ass Bex. He would.

They all meet back at the centre. Once the pokemon were treated they feed the pokemon and put them to rest in their pokeballs exept their starters.  
Dylan and Bex told Meghan about the stampede and meeting the gymleader. He also told her about how hard it was to catch Vibrava. They then ate and went to sleep. The next morning they headed uptown towards the gym/resturant. The place was crowded and it looked like the Gym leaders were having a hard time pleasing all the customers. Sapphire saw Dylan and Bex and recognised them from yesterday. She jumped over to them ignoring the angry protest of the other customers.  
"Please help us, we are short on staff and it's rush our."  
"We just came for a battle."  
"Well we can't battle you when it's so packed, so help and we'll battle you after."  
The kids accepted the offer. She gave them aprons and got to work. Dylan and Bex had a hard time keeping up with the demands of the bouisterous customers. Meghan had done well serving twelve customers in five minutes.  
All the customers were content, and the shop settled to calm chatter. Sapphire, Ruby and their brother Tilan thanked them. "As promised you can have your gym battle." She said.

The kids smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

The leaders took them to the back were a few people sat at the table eating their food. In the middle was a big arena with two podiums at each end. Ruby took them over to a big wheel.  
"This choses which gym leader you face." He said Meghan gasped. She had planned her stratergy out so well, only to find out she possibly would not be facing tilan.  
"I thought we fought the gym leader who had an advantage over our starters." Dylan said "We thought that wasn't fair so we implamented this instead. So whose first" He asked Dylan raised his hand but Meghan stepped forward."Ladies first" She said.  
Meghan pulled the lever and let it spin fast. The point landed on the blue colour.  
"That's me" Sapphire said Dylan pulled it next. Ruby. Bex got Tilan. Then Kellyn appeared. He ignored Meghan's constant stares and went over to the lever.  
The gymleaders said nothing of his bad manners. Kellyn got Tilan too. "Guess that's two for me."

The first battle was Meghan and Sapphire. The battle feild turned into a mossy swamp area. Sapphire released her pokemon.  
Psyduck,Marill and Panpour came out. Meghan called on her pokemon. Lavitar and Yanma came out of their pokeballs, Riptide came off her referee called out the rules and the battle begun.  
"Marill raindance!"  
Rain poured all over the feild. The audience began to watch. "Psyduck ariel ace on the Yanma!"  
Psyduck was a slashed past Yanma. "Wha!" Dylan said from the sidelines. "Psyduck must have the ability swift swim" Bex whispered. "Panpour,Marill watergun!"  
The pokemon obeyed. "Riptide ice-beam!"  
The attacks clashed and the feild was taken with a white attacks became wet sparkles in mid air. "Yanma Air slash!.Riptide Ice-beam!" "All of you counter with water gun!"  
"Lavitar attract!"  
The lavitar blew a large heart. the opposing pokemon became infatuated. "Oh no!"  
"Oh yes Yanma Air slash, Riptide tackle, Lavitar rocksmash!"  
It was over. The pokemon fell to the ground.

Next was Dylan and Ruby. Ruby sent out Magby, Pansear and Growlithe. The referee called the battle as the area changed into a fiery feild.  
"Growlithe Use Fireblast,Pansear ember, Magby fire-punch!"  
"Vibrava protect!"  
The pokemon bounced of the wall of light. "Snivy Twister, Growlithe Roar!  
The roar pushed the twister into a spiral. Growlithe used Attacks collided. Suddenly Pillars of fire Came out of the ground.  
The pokemon were blasted in the furnece. Dylan gasped. "Watch out it's not only my pokemon your up against." He taunted. Dylan shrugged it off. Then he had an idea. "Snivy jump on Vibrava's back!" He said.  
"What is that gonna do!" Kellyn said.  
Then he waited, and waited. Then the pillars of fire raged. "Now Snivy twister! Vibrava sandstorm!" The two moves spun together and became one vicious storm. Like a vacum it abosorbed the flames. The kids gasped ,even the gym leaders were shocked.  
Ruby's pokemon were sucked into the vortex. "Guys spin!" Ruby yelled The pokemon somehow managed to spin dispersing the vortex. Dylan was caught of guard.  
"That was fancy, but were all about that here so try harder." Ruby taunted.  
Dylan growled."Vibrava sandstorm!"  
Magby was swept away. But the other two stayed on course. "Growlithe Fireblast,Pansear brickbreak!" Vibrava was smacked with brickbreak and blasted with fire blast.  
"Vibrava!"  
Vibrava headed headfirst into the ground. "Snivy catch it!"  
"Na-ah! Growlithe fireblasrt,Pansear ember!"  
"Hell no! Growlithe roar!"  
The pillars of fire knocked it of course. Snivy Was blasted into the wall. Vibrava fell into the ground. "Get up! all three of you!" Dylan yelled.  
The pokemon complied, Vibrava barley recovered. "Go!" Ruby yelled to his pokemon.  
Dylan smiled. "Growlithe,Vibrava bite! Snivy tackle!" Vibrava bit into pansear. Snivy tackled Magby. Growlithe bit into Growlithe. They threw them all into one direction just as the pillars of fire hit them. "Snivy twister,Vibrava signal beam,Growlithe heatwave!"  
The attacks mixed together and hit them at point blank. The feild was filled with smoke. All pokemon stood standing. Both Growlithes fell first.  
followed by Vibrava and Magby. Snivy and Pansear were the only two left. Everyone sat at the edge off their seats. Snivy AND Pansear fell both at the same time. The referee declared it a tie.

Bex stood up at the podium as the feild changed into a grassy feild. The referee declared the match on. Tilan sent out Maractus,pansage and Deerling. Bex sent out Squirtle,Arbok and tauros.  
"Tauros flamethrower on Maractus, Arbok sludge wave on pansage and Squirtle and ice beam on Deerling!"  
The attacks collided and all the pokemon were out cold.

Kellyn went up. Tilan sent out sunkern another Deerling and ferroseed. The match took a while but Kellyn came out victorious. They all earned a triple badge, even Dylan who tied. All the kids walked out victorious and extatic. They all looked at Kellyn.  
"Well aren't you gonna go now?" Dylan asked Meghan punched him in the gut."He obviously doesn't want to go you dolt!" She said Kellyn looked at the ground."Can i come with you guys?, my dad says it is more fun to travel in a group..."  
The guys were about to object but Meghan said yes. "Where going to the pokemon centre before we leave, come on"  
Kellyn simply nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

After gaining their shiny new gym badges, the kids left Straiton city and into route 3. Their starter pokemon hung took the lead like a bunch of kids after the've had too much sugar. Meghan stayed next too Dylan. Kellyn walked in a safe distance behind. Meghan felt bad a slowed pace. Kellyn began to fumble with his c-gear. He saw her approach but said nothing until she stopped next to him.  
"They hate my guts don't they?" He asked "Well you can't blame them. You aren't the nicest person."  
"Dylan is just hostile and Bex..."  
"Bex what?" a hint of anger came into her voice.  
"I just don't like the way he looks at you thats all."  
Meghan was angry but didn't show it. Is he my brother? She thought. Bex is only looking at me. He doesn't decide which boys can like me and which can't. "You look at me funny and he doesn't say anything" She replied. She procedded to leave but he grabbed her arm.  
"Sorry, i don't own you.I was out of line."  
"You sure were."  
She shrugged him off and walked to catch up with the others, she left him silent and Meghan heard crying, and shouting. She looked to the far right.  
Three men in black and yellow suits, stood over a woman and her child. The woman's face had a large red handprint on her left cheek.  
"He slapped her." She said heading in the direction of the screaming. Only Kellyn noticed her walking towards the lake. He follwed her.  
As she got closer she had a better look at the goons. Two of them had a large build with an open vest and shorts. They had a sword at their waist and pokeballs slung over their chest. The one in the middle had an open jacket,trousers and commando boots. He had two swords at his wasit and a pokeball on the buclke of his belt. His hair was the colour of flames and eyes orange. The other two's black hair came out in waves.  
They continued to walk towards the woman and child. He drew his sword and placed it high above his head. Meghan hid behind the tree a few paces away from the men. Riptide crawled on top of her head. suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her. Kellyn drew up close so he was hidden ,tepig on his shoulder. "Who the hell of they?" He whispered. His face was so close to hers.  
"Don't know but they make that team plasma look like wussies." She replied.  
"Wait he is saying something." Kellyn whispered.  
The other two men had their swords drawn at the child. The middle one pointed one sword at the woman's chest and the other he still had above his head. "I won't ask again, and be carful how you answer because it may be the last time you do anything. Now where is Kryreum hidden!"  
The woman screamed out. "I don't know, even when i was with team plasma they never told me! Please, he's only five.!" She cried out.  
He placed the bottom of the sword at her chin and pulled her up to his face. "Do you know i have a gift? I can tell when someone is lying, and you are lying"He said. He raised the swords and brang them down. Meghan gasped "Riptide ice-beam!"  
The beam froze his hand together. The man growled and turned towards the interferance. The other two pushed the child on the ground and rushed towards her.  
"Tepig ember!"  
They jumped over the flames and continued in pursuit. Meghan ducked for the child. "Riptide hail!"  
The two called out magmar and ordered them to use flamethrower. The hailstone melted leaving a white fog. Kellyn didn't like this at all, he needed to find Meghan, but that was the least of his worries. The leader of the little group punched him in the face. Kellyn crashed into the ground.  
Tepig juped on the mans face, but he grabbed it's tail and threw it into the ground next to Kellyn. He walked over to the dazed boy and pulled him up straight by the kneck. "How dare you!" He brought his sword up to stab Meghan came out of the fog and nutted him. He let go, Kellyn dropped on his feet still dizzy. Meghan pulled him by the arm. Tepig was retuned to it's two goons blocked their path. Kellyn slumbed onto Meghans back.  
"Oshawott use watergun now!"  
The magmars retaliated with flamethrower,the water evaporated. The first magmar used focus punch, Oshwatt slammed into the ground. Riptide was tried to turn the other way, still struggling under Kellyn's weight. Then the leader emerged from the mist with a pokemon that when Meghan looked at it she knew they were gonners.  
"Heatran...Magmastorm..."

Dylan and Bex saw the explosion from miles away.  
"Meghan did you see..."  
Dylan turned to see his sister was gone, and so was Kellyn. "Bex.." He started" We have a problem"

Meghan couldn't move. Kellyn lay next to her, his breathing irregular. The leader walked over to them, his Heatran following. He kneeled down to talk in her ear. "You thought it would be great to try and play hero, didn't it?" He laughed. "Nobody crosses the Hellfire sky pirates and lives, not even team plasma.." He stood up. He lightly tapped his foot against Kellyn's head.  
"Hm,i'm suprised he survived. He sheilded you from the impact. But failed to sheild you from the shockwave...It was noble and i'm an hounorable man, so i'll let you live. Zeniba!"  
A Roaring flame appeared and Meghan could make out the silluate of a large bird. It's screeched, and with that all the members of Hellfire dissapeared in the blazing inferno.. 


End file.
